SEDUCTIVE
by Princee Hadhi ESP
Summary: [Chapter 3 Is Up] Ong Seungwoo yang sangat terobsesi dengan Kang Daniel, apapun cara dilakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan dan memiliki Kang Daniel seutuhnya. This Is OngNiel story, Kang Daniel X Ong Seungwoo. Boy X Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **Present**

 **A Fanficton**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Seductive"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Is A Summary**

 **Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria berambut coklat, memakai kemeja putih dan celana _Jeans_ , duduk teriat dikursi, netra matanya melihat kesekeliling ruang remang-remang terlihat seperti sebuah gudang yang sudah lama tidak terpakai Satu bohlam lampu berwarna kuning menyala ditengah ruangan. Menambah kesan remang yang mencekam di ruang itu

"Apa ada orang? Seseorang tolong aku." Seru laki-laki berambut coklat itu. "Kumohon tolong aku."

"Tolong aku?"

Sontak saja pria berambut coklat itu terkejut saat ada suara orang disana, pria berambut coklat itu memicingkan kedua matanya untuk dapat melihat jelas siapa yang datang.

"kamu ... " pria berambut coklat itu memutuskan perkataannya sementara, otaknya berputar mengingat garis muka yang ada dihadapannya. Saat memori itu terkumpul, seketika matanya terbelalak lebar, "Ong Seungwoo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria yang disebut Ong Seungwoo itu menyeringai nakal, tubuhnya hanya dibalut _Underwear_ tipis Bahkan siluet yang tercetak dibalik celana dalamnya itu dapat terlihat jelas perlahan dirinya mendekat kearah pria berambut coklat itu. Ong Seungwoo duduk diatas paha pria itu mendekatkan dada telanjangnya kewajah pria itu.

Tercium aroma vanila manis yang menusuk-nusuk nakal setiap sudut hidung pria berambut coklat itu, _"Menggoda"_ pikir pria itu terlena,

"Ahh ... " teriak pria berambut coklat saat rambutnya ditarik pelan oleh Seungwoo sampai wajahnya mendangak keatas, lidah seungoo dengan nakal bermain dileher pria itu, menggelitik setiap inci kulit pria itu, " Ahh ... " kali ini bukan teriakan mlainkan desahan yang lolos dari mulut pria berambut coklat itu.

Seungwoo mendekatkan bibirnya disekitar telinga pria itu, "Kang Daniel ... " dengan nakalnya Seungwoo menggoyangkan pantatnya diatas kelamin Daniel, "Ahhh ada yang bangun disana." Desah nakal Seungwoo.

"Tolong hentik-an-ahh.. Seungwoo-ya... " seru Daniel sambil menahan rasa yang sulit diutarakan ketika Seungwoo masih saja bergoyang nakal diatas penisnya yang menegang didalam sana.

Seungwoo mengembalikan posisi kepala Daniel, namun kali ini dia mendekatkan putingnya kearah mulut daniel, _"Wanna eat this, honey?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai readers,**

 **Waahhhhh sudah lama aku gak nulis FF lagi, kira-kira udah 3 tahunan lebih aku gak nulis karena sibuk dengan** _ **Real Life**_ **aku, hihihi**

 **Ini akun baru, akun lamaku, aku lupa EMAIL sama PASSWORD-na hahahahahah...**

 **Aku balik lagi bikin cerita tapi kali ini dengan Couple baru OngNiel, yang penggemar WANNA-ONE pasti tau sama couple yang satu ini,,,apa aku gak nulis tentang EXO lagi?**

 **Masih nulis kok, tapi lagi ngumpulin ide buat cerita yang lebih bagus dari ceritaku yang dulu, kaya "60 DAYS", "GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA" or "CONTROL YOUR HORMON"**

 **Kalo mau nanya-nanya silahkan ke DM aja pasti kalo ada waktu aku bales kok ...**

 **hohohoo**

 **So, SEE YOU GUYS ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **Present**

 **A Fanficton**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Seductive"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Is A Beginning Story**

 **Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Agustus, Akhir musim panas, bulan dimana semua anak-anak sekolah kembali beraktivitas setelah liburan panjang musim panas mereka. Tepat tahun ini, Ong Seungwoo, begitu pria sipit, bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna hitamnya disapa. Dia akan memulai hari-harinya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran di salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea. Hari ini, hari pertama untuk Istilahnya Ospek dimana semua mahasiswa baru dari semua jurusan berkumpul, tidak ada atribut aneh yang mereka pakai, mereka hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, celana hitam dan sepatu _Pantofle_ hitam.

"Hey kau yang disana?" teriak salah satu senior, meneriaki seseorang ditengah kerumunan para mahasiswa baru, semua mahasiswa baru terdiam dn saling menatap mencari siapa yang dimaksud senior tadi. "Kau yang memakai celana _Jeans_ , apa kau tidak membaca peraturan saat masuk kesini?" seru kembali senior tadi, semua mahasiswa baru memeriksa celana masing-masing, pada beberapa detik berikutnya semua mata menuju kearah Ong Seungwoo, ya mereka semua Mahasiswa dan para senior otomatis melihat Seungwoo, karena hanya dia saja yang datang kekampus mengenakan celana _Jeans_.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Salah, karena kau tidak mematuhi peraturan" Jawab senior yang tadi meneriakinya.

"Oh ya?" ledek Seungwoo cuek.

Senior itu naik pitam, dengan penuh emosi dia mendatangi Seungwoo, saat sampai dimana tempat Seungwoo berdiri, senior itu melihatnya dari atas kepalanya sampai bawah kakinya berulang kali.

Seungwoo mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah seniornya itu, "Kenapa? Belum pernah liat orang tampan? Oke nikmatilah, aku tidak keberatan."

Ssenior itu memutar bola matanya, dia ingat dengan peraturan _"Tidak Boleh Melakukan kekerasan pada Mahasiswa Baru"_ , andai tidak ada peraturan itu mungkin Seungwoo sudah habis jadi perkedel ditangan senior itu, "Apa kau tidak bisa membaca peraturan yang kami berikan?"

"Baca"

"terus kenapa kau pakai celana itu?"

"Ingin saja."

"Apa kau juga ingin dihukum, Eoh?"

"Boleh, apa hukumannya?" tantang Seungwoo tidak takut

"Ada apa Jusung-ah? Kau daritadi berteriak terus, liat keriput diwajahmu keluar semua, itu" pria jangkung berambut coklat terang datang dan berbicara pada senior yang meneriaki Seungwoo, bernama Jisung, sambil menunjuk wajah Jisung.

"Daniel, Kau lihat saja sendiri anak ini" Tukas Jisung kesal sambil melotot kearah mata Seungwoo eperti terpatri pada sosok yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya itu, _"Menarik"_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Jadi kau melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuat?" tanya Daniel, dia bertanya sambil tersenyum kearah Seungwoo, membuat debaran aneh didada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak melanggar peraturan, aku hanya memakai apa yang biasanya mahasiswa pakai, itu saja"

"Sudah salah masih saja membela diri, dasar keras kepala" sembur Jisung.

"Apa yang kamu bilang itu benar, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan seharusnya kau mengikuti apa yang ada diperaturan sekolah, karena kau masih mahasiswa baru dikampus ini dan kau wajib untuk mengikuti orientasi yang ada dikampus ini" jelas Daniel panjang lebar. "Apa kau mengerti? Ong ..." Daniel memicingkan mata melihat _Name Tag_ didada Seungwoo " Seungwoo"

Seungwoo mendekat kearah Daniel, dia menggeleng, "Tidak, Senior Kang Daniel" ucap Seungwoo yang juga membaca _Name Tag_ didada Daniel.

"Ahhh... " Jisung memencet-mencet dahinya,"Aku pusing menghadapi anak ini, sepertinya kau sendiri harus memberinya bimbingan, Niel"

"Aku, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku sudah pusing menjadi Ketua untuk acara ini dan harus membimbing dia?" Ucap daniel sambil menunjuk kearah Seungwoo, "Ohh, ayolah aku tidak mau"

"Dan aku juga tidak mau mendapat sanksi dari kampus hanya karena anak ini, kau urus dia, aku yang ambil alih acara." Tegas Jisung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daniel dan Seungwoo. Daniel hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil menatap Seungwoo miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laboratorium Room**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Seungwoo saat upacara pembukaan acara orientasi selesai, Daniel membawanya keruang laboratorium, tempat diamana dia sering melakukan ujian praktek disana.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"18"

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku kakak, kau tidak sopan memanggil orang lebih tua darimu dengan namanya saja." Nasihat Daniel, dia menarik dua buah kursi, satu kursinya dia berikan pada Seungwoo, satunya lagi dia duduki sendiri, "Duduklah"

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kak Daniel" Beritahu Daniel, "Baru aku akan beri tahu kenapa kita kesini"

Seungwoo mendengus kesal, "Oke fine, Kak Daniel untuk apa kita kesini?"

Kang Daniel tersenyum, anak itu sudah mau menurutinya, "Kau ingin belajar apa?"

Seungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Belajar? Oh _God_ , jadi kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk belajar? Kakak Daniel?"

"Untuk apa lagi? Kau pilih saja kau ingin belajar apa?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Daniel mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya aku tinggal memberitahu dosen etik kalau kau melanggar peraturan, dan kau pasti akan dihukum, anak baru sudah berani melanggar hukum, kau pasti akan banyak masalah disini" ancam Daniel.

Seungwoo memutar kedua bola matanya, sambil mendengus kesal, "Oke, aku akan menurutimu, Kakak Daniel" Kang Daniel lagi-lagi tersenyum menang.

Seungwoo mulai berjalan menitari ruang laboratorium yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil itu, disana ada sekitar Enam sampai Delapan tempat tidur lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut, persis seperti yang ada di rumah sakit. Disana tertata rapi alat-alat instrument untuk praktek mandiri, ala-alatnya pun sama persis seperti yang ada dirumah sakit. Seungwoo benar-benar tidak tau apa yang akan dia pelajari, masuk fakultas kedokteran saja karena desakan ayahnya.

Ayah Ong Seungwoo adalah dokter senior dan juga CEO disalah satu Rumah Sakit ternama dikorea, mungkin menurut ayahnya, Seungwoo akan meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya itu. Maka dari itu dia dipaksa untuk masuk jurusan kedokteran. Aslinya, dia memilih jurusan yang berhubungan dengan musik.

Seungwoo mendekat kearah bagian "Reproduksi", dia melihat satu _Box_ sesuatu berwarna merah muda, "Kak Daniel"

"Hmmm ... " Respon Daniel, matanya masih terpaku pada ponselnya, "Apa?"

"Ini buat apa ya?" Tanya Seungwoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sesuatu ditangannya.

ada niat jelek dibalik sana.

Daniel memicingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat benda yang ada ditangan Seungwoo, "Apa itu? Coba kau bawa kesini."

Sambil tersenyum Agak Licik Seungwoo membawa benda itu pada Daniel, "Ini loh kak, fungsinya untuk apa?" Daniel seketika melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa Seungwoo padanya, "Aku mau tau ini dan aku mau belajar tentang ini, Kak Daniel."

"Jangan yang ini, yang lain saja"

"Aku maunya yang ini"

"Aku seniormu, jadi ikuti perkataanku, Ong Seungwoo."

"Ysudah, kalo itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan keluar dan mengacaukan acara orientasi hari ini, tidak masalah aku dapat hukuman" Seungwoo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Daniel, Daniel seikit memundurkan wajahnya "Asal kau tahu senior Kang Daniel, Kampus ini berkerja sama dengan Rumah Sakit milik ayahku, aku bisa saja meminta ayahku memutus kerjasama dengan kampus ini." Seungwoo mendekatkan lagi wajahnya sampai kira-kira lima senti dari wajah Daniel, "Jadi kampus akan rugi, dan aku tinggal bilang saja Kang Daniel yang menginginkan itu terjadi"

"Kau licik"

Seungwoo menarik dasi milik Daniel sambil menyeringai, "Aku tidak licik, hanya sedikit menggeretak, Kang Daniel"

"Oke aku akan membeitahumu" Daniel mendorong Seungwoo agar menjauhi wajahnya, "Ini" Daniel mengambil plastik kecil berwarna merah muda yang ada ditangan Seungwoo, "Kondom, fungsinya adalah alat kontrasepsi"

Seungwoo menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Daniel, "Kontrasepsi itu apa, Kak?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu, makanya aku bertanya padamu, Kak"

"Kontrasepsi itu alat untuk mencegah kehamilan pada wanita, atau untuk mecegah penyakit menular seksual, istilah kasarnya main cantik" jelas Daniel sambil memandang raut wajah Seungwoo yang terlihat bingung.

"Benda seperti ini? Bisa melakukan itu?" Seungwoo merebut kondom itu dan menyobek bungkusnya, "Kok kaya karet sih, Kak?"

"Emang karet"

"Terus cara pakainya bagaimana, kenapa karet begini bisa mencegah kehamilan dan penyakit menular seksual, kak?"

"Kamu cari saja sendiri di Google"

"Aku maunya tau dari kakak"

Daniel memijat keningnya sambil menghembuskan nafas, dia berdiri kearah bagian "Reproduksi" dan mengambil penis tiruan, dan kembali duduk, "Perhatikan aku"

Daniel menaruh penis tiruan yang juga terbuat dari silikon diatas meja, "Penis yang mau dipakaikan kondong harus sudah ereksi, kalau tidak, ya tidak bisa dipasang kondom", dia mengambil kondom yang telah dibuka Seungwoo, lalu perlahan dia membungkus penis tiruan itu dengan kondom sampai penis tiruan itu terbungkus seluruhnya. "Seperti ini cara pakainya, sudah mengerti?"

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Aku mau lihat _Real_ -nya, Kak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Praktekkan Pakai kondom ini dipenis kakak" jawab Seungwoo, polos.

"Kau sudah gila" seru Daniel yang hendak keluar dari ruang laboratorium

"Lakukan atau ancamanku akan menjadi nyata"

Daniel menelan ludahnya berat, dadanya berdebar tidak menentu ditambah keringat dingin mengucur didahinya, padahal ruangan itu ber-AC.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi? Aku mau lihat prakteknya, Kak"

Perlahan Daniel membuka, ikat pinggang kancing celana dan _resleting_ celana seragamnya, otomatis celana itu jatuh kebawah lantai, terlihat _Boxer_ hitam yang memeperlihatkan cetakan kelamin Daniel dengan jelas. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Lakukan atau ... "

"Oke-oke" Daniel tidak punya pilihan lain, perlahan dia membuka _Boxer_ hitam miliknya, dan memperlihatkan penis yang tergantung dan lumayan cukup besar walau masih lemas.

Seungwoo menyeringai, "Mau aku bantu agar tegang, Kak?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" Daniel memegang mantap penisnya, perlahan dia memaju mundurkan penis lemasnya itu, intens dan mendalam kocokan demi kocokan dia lakukan, perlahan penis itu menegang sempurna, memperlihatkan urat-urat menggoda yang mencuat dipenisnya itu. Seungwoo mendekat dia langsung berjongkok, "Kau mau apa?"

"Praktek memasang kondom, kak"

"Tidak-aahhh ... " belum sempat daniel menolak, penisnya sudah dipegang Seungwoo, "Jangan-ahhh dijilat Ahhh ... " Sudah puas bermain dengan penis daniel, Seungwoo pun memasang kondong yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Seungwoo pun berdiri, dia melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya, hingga tak sehelai benang pun ada ditubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Seungwoo berjalan binal kearah Daniel, "Membuktikan kalau kondom itu bisa mencegah kehamilan, Kak Daniel"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Guys,**

 **Ahhh semoga suka sama cerita abal-abalnya yah hihihi ...**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak Typo ya,,,**

 **See You Guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **Present**

 **A Fanficton**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Seductive"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This Is A 2nd Story**

 **Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau apa kamu?" Daniel perlahan mundur namun Seungwoo maju kearah Daniel sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat semesum mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan kak daniel, kalo kondom itu bisa mencegah kehamilan."

Daniel berhenti, dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi, ada tembok dibelakangnya. "Itu buat perempuan, kau itu kan laki-laki, Ong Seungwoo"

Seungwoo masih memasang wajah mesumnya, dia sudah ada dijarak yang sangat dekat dengan Daniel, "Kalo begitu ayo lakukan"

"Apa kau sudah gila-aahhh ... "

Seungwoo menyeringai nakal, "Ahhh sepertinya kau menikmatinya" seungwoo menggenggam penis Daniel, dia mengocoknya perlahan-lahan, "Ahh, aku ingin memasukkannya sekarang" Seungwoo membalikkan badannya dan mulai mengarahkan penis Daniel kepantatnya.

"Jangan ... Jangan ... " Daniel menutup matanya sambil berteriak teriak, namun kemudian terdiam tiba-tiba saat dia merasakan ada yang memasang kembali celananya. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Seungwoo yang entah kapan dia sudah memakai kembali seragamnya.

Seungwoo tertawa terbahak, "Aku bukan orang yang semesum itu, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan penismu" dia membuang kondom yang sudah terlepas dari penis Daniel sebelumnya, "Penismu kecil ternyata"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu, Ospek yang memuakkan itu akhirnya berakhir, semenjak kejadian di laboratorium itu, Seungwoo jarang melihat Daniel, padahal Daniel itu ketua Ospek saat itu, tapi kenapa malah dia jarang terlihat. Seungwoo jadi penasaran. Mereka, para anak baru pun telah medapatkan kelas masing-masing. Seungwoo ada dikelas X-II, dia terlihat tidak begitu dengan suasana kelas yang sekarang bising karena interaksi antar siswa yang saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Namamu siapa?" tangan seseorang terulur tepat didepan Seungwoo yang sedaritadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, Bermain Game online.

Seungwoo menghentikan sebentar permainan gamenya, "Aku?"

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis kearah Seungwoo, "Iya kamu, sedaritadi aku melihat kamu hanya diam saja dimejamu."

" _Boleh juga dia"_ pikir Seungwoo, dia membalas dan menjabat tangan pria itu "Aku Ong Seungwoo, senang berkenalan dengan "

"Oh, aku Hwang Minhyun, senang juga berkenalan denganmu" Pria itu tersenyum manis pada Sengwoo, "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja"

Seungwoo kembali memainkan ponselnya, dia sangat bosan, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Daniel saat ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tau, Daniel itu tingkat berapa dan dikelas mana. Sekolah ini amat besar, tidak mungkin dia mencari Daniel disemua kelas disekolah itu satu persatu. Tiba-tiba terdengar _Ringtone_ sebuah ponsel, ternyata itu milik Minhyun, dia pamit untuk mengakat ponselnya.

"Bosan" seru Seungwoo, dia mulai keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus, dari jauh dia melihat banyak mahasiswa pria dan wanita bersorak-sorak didalam arena lapangan basket, "Ada apa sih? Norak banget teriak-teriak begitu"

Sengwoo mendekat kearah lapangan basket, dia mencari tempat duduk yang bellum diisi penonton ditribu, kebetulan disana belum ada pemain basket yang bertanding. Para penonton berteriak untuk menyambut pemain favorite mereka yang akan bertanding sebentar lagi, kebetulan Seungwoo suka dengan Basket dan lumayan penasaran sebagus apa permainan mereka, mungkin saja dia bisa ikut bergabung didalam team.

"WOOOHOOOOO ... KANG DANIEL ! KANG DANIEL !"

Para penonton bersorak meneriakkan sebuah nama saat kedua _T_ eam keluar, nama yang tak asing bagi Seungwoo, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan memicingkan kedua matanya, terlihat sosok yang selama ini dicari-carinya. Tak berapa lama pertandingan pun dimulai, mata Seungwoo tak lepas dari sosok Daniel, yang saat ini menjadi kapten timnya. Permainan Daniel yang keren berkali-kali membuat penonton bersorak-sorai riuh.

Saat berhasil melakukan _Three Point_ , dia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah ditempat Seungwoo. Saat itu juga seperti adasesuatu yang menjalar dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut Seungwoo, Daniel seperti candu saat ini untuknya. Daniel melambaikan tangannya, Seungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, mana mungkin Daniel melambaikan tangan untuknya pikir Seungwoo. Seungwoo menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari pada siapa Daniel melambaikan tangannya. Netranya menangkap sesosok pria yang juga membalas lambaian tangan Daniel sambil memasang senyum manis kearah Daniel, Huang Minhyun.

" _Apa hubungannya Minhyun dengan Daniel?"_ tanya Seungwoo dalam hati, ada rasa tersaingi disana. Pikiran Seungwoo melayang kemana-mana, "Ini tuh kenapa ya? Aku tuh kenapa? _Oh God_ , jangan bilang aku suka sama Daniel?" Seungwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya Frustasi. "Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja, tapi kok?"

"Hai Seungwoo-ya, kau menonton juga?" sapa Minhyun yang sudah duduk disamping Seungwoo yang membuyarkan lamunan dan _Monolog_ Seungwoo.

"Hai, ahh iya, aku penasaran saja dengan tim basket kampus"

"Oh"

Minhyun kembali fokus pada pertandingan, Seungwoo sesekali melirik kearah Minhyun, ada pikiran yang terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. "Hmm, kau kenal dengan kapten tim itu?" tunjuk Seungwoo kearah Daniel yang lagi-lagi mencetak Skor untuk timnya.

Minhyun mengangguk namun pandangannya masih kearah Daniel, lalu dia menengok pada Seungwoo, "Kenal, aku sudah kenal dia dari kami masih duduk dibangku SMA"

"SMA?"

Lagi-lagi Minhyun mengangguk, "Yaps, dia kakak kelasku waktu itu dan kebetulan juga kita satu kampus lagi sekarang."

"Oh" kali ini Seungwoo yang ber-Oh ria

Pertandingan pun berakhir, semua penonton termasuk Minhyun meninggalkan lapangan basket, menyisakan Seungwoo sendirian disana. Duduk sendirian, entah apa yang sedang dia lamunkan saat ini. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada bayang-bayang Daniel yang masih melekat jelas dalam benaknya, sebetulnya dia hanya ingin mengerjai seniornya yang sok senioritas itu tapi kenapa lama-lama semua tentang Kang Daniel tak lepas dari benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh ... Ahh _faster, faster baby_ ... Ahhh" Desah pria yang sedang digenjot pria lain diatasnya, pria yang berperan menjadi _Bottom_ itu menarik tengkuk pria yang berperan sebagai _Top,_ mendekat kearahnya dan mereka pun berciuman, ciuman mereka begitu intens, saling berpanggut dan tukar lidah satu sama lainnya. Penuh nafsu diruang itu, sepertinya itu sebuah gudang yang terletak agak jauh dari kampus tempat Seungwoo kuliah.

"Ohhh... _your dick so good, beb."_

" _Ahhh you so tight, my Baby"_

" _I'am Cumming, beb"_

" _Ahh together"_

" _AHHHHH ... "_ mereka mencapai klimaks bersama.

"Terima kasih, _B_ eb, kau luar biasa" ucap Pria pirang yang menjadi _Top,_ sambil mengucap keringat diwajah pria berambut hitam yang menjadi _Bottom,_ dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku selalu suka saat penismu menusuk-nusuk nakal pantatku, Ahh aku sangat menikmatinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau darimana saja, Minhyun-ah?" tanya Seungwoo saat Minhyun baru masuk kelas, "Kelas sudah mulai 30 menit yang lalu"

Minhyun mengeluarkan buku tulis dan peralatan tulis miliknya, "Aku habis dari UKS, badanku meriang sehabis menonton basket tadi." Jawab Minhyun.

"Oh pantas, kau terlihat berantakan sekali" komentar Seungwoo melihat penampilan Minhyun yang berantakan, Minhyun yang tak menyadari itu langsung merapihkan penampilannya, "Bagaimana apa sudah agak rapih, Seungwoo-ya?"

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Sudah lumayan dari yang tadi"

"Terimakasih."

"Ahh, sepertinya aku harus kekamar mandi, aku mau buang air kecil, aku tinggal dulu Minhyun-ah"

"Oke"

Sebelum keluar kelas, Seungwoo meminta izin pada dosennya. Setelah mendapatkan izin dia pun melangkahkan kaki kearah kamar mandi yang lumayang agak jauh dari kelasnya. Sesampainya disana, kamar mandi itu sepi, mungkin sekarang jam pelajaran jadi tak ada yang biasanya kamar mandi ini ramai dijajah pria dikampus ini untuk sekedar kucing-kucingan dari dosen hanya untuk merokok.

"Ahh leganya" seru Seungwoo yang selesai buang air kecil, dia tak langsung kembali kekelas, dia membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Ong Seungwoo" Seungwoo menghentikan aktivitas membasuh wajahnya, dia sepertinya kenal suara itu.

"Kang Daniel"

"Kak Daniel." Daniel mendekat kearah Seungwoo, "Masih saja kau tidak sopan pada seniormu."

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, "Kau sudah berani mendekatiku? Aku kira kau takut padaku, Kak Daniel"

Daniel pun tertawa kecil seperti Seungwoo, "Aku? Takut padamu? Hahaha, itu Cuma akting saja, asal kau tau"

Seungwoo dengan sengaja mencondongkan dadanya, "Oh ya, aku baru tau kau jago akting"

Kini Daniel makin dekat dengan Seungwoo, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Seungwoo dan dengan spontan dia jilat daun telinga Seungwoo, "Ahhh..."

"Ahhh, kau menikmatinya rupanya." Pungkas Daniel yang mendengar desahan Seungwoo, dia mengecup daun telinga itu.

Seungwoo mendorong dada Daniel untuk menjauh darinya, "Jangan gila, ini jam sekolah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, kita kemarin juga hampir melakukannya dijam sekolah"

"Itu beda cerita, aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja, bukan ingin benar-benar melakukannya." Seungwoo mengkoreksi ucapan Daniel. Seungwoo bergegas pergi dari kamar mandi itu, namun tangan Daniel dengan cekatan menariknya dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Daniel merengkuh kuat Seungwoo dalam pelukannya, dia mengusap lembut kepala itu, dibalik pelukan Daniel, Seungwoo menyeringai. Sepertinya dia punya ide nakal, Seungwoo membalas pelukan Daniel tak kalah kuatnya. Tak lama, Daniel melonggarkan pelukannya, dia pun menarik dagu Seungwoo dan mulai menciumnya.

Bukan, bukan ciuman yang terburu-buru. Namun, ciuman perlahan nan lembut, Daniel menggigit perlahan bibir bawah Seungwoo, Seungwoo membuka bibirnya, Daniel pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Seungwoo menggelitik setiap rongga mulut itu. Mereka bermain lidah satu sama lain, berpanggut mesra.

Daniel melepas perlahan penggutannya, Daniel mengangkat tubuh Seungwoo dan mendudukkannya dimeja _Wastafle,_ dengan cekatan dia beralih turun ke leher Seungwoo, dikecupnya pelan Leher itu, perlahan namun pasti dia mulai menghisap pelan leher Seungwoo. Terdengar suara desahan disana, Daniel berhasil membuat _"Tanda"_ miliknya ditubuh Seungwoo. Sambil terus bermain dileher Seungwoo, Daniel perlahan membuka kancing seragam Seungwoo satu persatu.

Tak lama semua kancing seragam Seungwoo terbuka, Daniel makin turun kearah dada Seungwoo dia menjilati setiap inci dada itu Daniel pun membuat _Kiss Mark_ disana, desahan-desahan nakal keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Daniel sampai dikedua puting Seungwoo, dihisapnya puting itu kencang.

"Ahhh, _Fuck_ , itu enak kak Daniel, hisap terus-Ahhh ... " Daniel menyeringai ditengah aktivitasnya menghisap puting Seungwoo. Seungwoo menarik kepala Daniel, "Sekarang giliranku"

Seungwoo turun dari meja _Wastafle_ , membalikkan tubuh Daniel, dia pun berjongkok didepan Daniel, dengan cekatan membuka ikat pinggang dan _resleting_ milik Daniel. Tak pikir lama Seungwoo langsung melucuti celana seragam dan _Underwear_ milik Daniel. Terlihat sudah penis Daniel yang masih menggantung lemas disana.

Seungwoo langsung menggenggam penis itu, dia mengocok penis itu perlahan. Kocokan-kocokan yang Seungwoo berikan membuat penis Daniel menegang sempurna, penis yang lumayan besar, ada semburat-semburat urat muncul disana menambah seksi penis itu. Setelah puas bermain dengan penis itu, Seungwoo mengulumnya, kuluman-kuluman yang tidak bisa dikatakan amatir.

"Ahhh ... aku pikir kau tidak suka dengan penisku, karena kau bilang kau tidak tertarik dengan penisku, katamu penisku kecil." Sindir Daniel yang melihat Seungwoo dengan lahapnya mengulum dan menjilat penis Daniel. Seungwoo tidak menggubrisnya dia terus saja mengulum penis itu, rasa penis Daniel seperti candu baginya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Ahhh... aku sudah tidak tahan, _Fuck me,_ Kak Daniel" Seungwoo bediri dan melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, dia sudah sangat _Horny_ rupanya, terlihat dari penis miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurnya. Terlihat lelehan _Precum_ yang juga menetes dari ujung penis seungwoo.

Daniel tertawa, "Oke aku pakai kondom dulu."

"Tidak perlu langsung tancapkan saja penismu dipantatku."

"Kalau kau hamil bagaimana?"

Seungwoo menempeleng kepala Daniel, "Mana ada pria hamil, bodoh"

"Ya siapa tau itu terjadi kan?"

"Oke-oke, kalau itu terjadi berarti ayah dari anakku itu kau" Seungwoo sudah menunggingkan pantatnya didepan Daniel, "Ahh cepat _Fuck me, please."_

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua sebuah kamera tersembunyi merekam aktivitas mereka sedaritadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Prince Hadhi ESP**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai Guys,**

 **Ahhh semoga suka sama cerita abal-abalnya yah hihihi ...**

 **Maaf kalo lama Update, soalnya banyak yang harus aku kerjain dikehidupan nyataku wkwkwkwkwk...**

 **Maaf kalo masih banyak Typo ya,,,**

 **See You Guys in The NEXT STORY ...**


End file.
